yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CyanCheesecake2105/Yan-chan. ((PREVIEW))
((A/N: YAN-CHAN CAN FEEL EMOTIONS HERE.)) A NEW BLOG FOR ME! <3 ''By Aishi-san '' Hello! It's me, Yan-chan. Don't know who I am? Well, let me update you there. I'm in Class 2-1 and I have the typical life of a High School student. Or, more like, NERD. Come on, lets be real here. I only have 2 REAL, and TRUSTED friends. '' ''There's this girl named Info-chan. Nobody knows her real name, but her exposed identity has a bad reputation around school. I mean, seriously, she sells panty shots and blackmails girls! We used to be mortal enemies during junior high, but now, we became allies, then friends, then eventually partners in crime. She can actually be NICE. I'm glad to have her. <3 Then, there's Yui, the only evil girl around school. But, hey, she's my best friend, and she would never do mean stuff to me. I met her just last year! She was graduating Junior High and she's now in Akademi High School in Class 1-1. Y'know, you guys might not know, but there's the perks of having an evil girl on your side. '' ''PLUS, my friends mean A LOT to me. They are like my siblings, since I'm an only child. '' ''Since we're on the subject of me being an only child, let me introduce you to my family. '' ''My dad...he's very sarcastic, and that's cuz my Mom only forced him to marry her. I have the tapes for proof. Wanna hear? '' ''Hear the Mysterious Tapes I found right here!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCYlw0NGmXY Hear the Basement Tapes I found right here!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkLxvlJ9zZQ Anyway, my dad works 24/7 anyway, so my Mom tries to calm herself down by spending more time with me. So much, I think she's getting clingy and overwhelmed of me, just because my father just had to get a job. Jeez, Mom was so nervous that he'd date another woman. Last night I heard her raging about him again, yelling death threats. I think she's practicing incase Dad has an affair with another woman. But I don't really care. '' ''Also, during some of our conversations, my Mom is always asking me if I found a crush on someone yet. Actually..that's where I got all my emotions; Happiness, sadness, anger, you name it. All from my crush. '' ''No one knows this, but I actually have the biggest and most obsessive crush on Taro Yamada, also known as My SENPAI. I just encountered him last year, just like Yui. But this was big. He's so handsome and so great. Apparently he's the Loner type. He's SO relatable! <3 I finally get the meaning of life now. He's like, EVERYTHING to me. I even built my own Senpai Shrine, but I cover this if there's any parties or social gatherings, because NO ONE should know! =.= '' ''But one thing, I'm too upset that he doesn't even know I exist, and just counts me as a stranger. Oh, and there's this one BIG problem getting in the way of getting my Senpai... One problem by the name of Osana Najimi. '' ''She's Taro's stupid, PERFECT childhood friend. And get this, Senpai likes HER back! Ugh! I don't want their relationship to happen! I need to get rid of that bitch! Osana was the one who taught me the Rage emotion. I don't even want to encounter that memory ever again. Just..it's a long story, alright? '' ''So..I bet you're wondering... Who's this girl? I know her screen name is Yan-chan, but, what's her REAL name? And also, why did she make a blog? To answer your question, I'm writing this blog cuz you guys seem like the only people who can actually relate if possible. '' ''About my real name...it's not important. '' ''Just call me Yan-chan for now. Or better yet, call me YANDERE-CHAN, because I'm cooking up some yandere-style plans to stop Najimi-san. '' ''If you are reading this Osana...get ready. I'm coming for you someway and somehow. Yandere-chan. x Category:Blog posts